Cash
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. HeeroDuo. Heero et Duo se font chier dans un salon. /woaaaaaaaaaah ce résumé XD digne du titre/


**Auteur: ****Natsu  
****Titre: Cash  
****Genre: euh… cash? XD  
****Disclaimer : ****persos**** pas à moi, ça change pas.  
****Note de l'auteur : ****Alors m'en voulez pas pour cette fic, car je en ce moment je sais pas ce qu'il me prends mais je me shoote au ****kattun**** et news**** (j'ai pas honte, j'ai pas honte, ****j'ai**** pas honte… XD). D'ailleurs je sais pas pourquoi mais je les ai même téléchargé (pas honte JUSQU'AU BOUT!!).**

**¤cours, fuis se cacher¤**

**Oui oh CA VA HEIN ! On a tous nos périodes de débilisation d'abord! XD**

**Enfin c'est depuis peu, parce que ça fait depuis deux semaines que ****j'ai**** pas écris et que je bosse fort !! (****enfin****, juste quelques lignes irrésistibles ****un soir****, entre deux TD de math et après plusieurs heures d'écoute en boucle de ****kattun**** (en musique de fond quand même)… eh franchement, il est dangereux ce groupe! J'ai foiré mon exam de math T.T j'avais leurs chansons en tête, c'était de la torture).**

**Note 2 (importante): ****je sais**** pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais je suis rarement sur le site (en fait pas du tout) depuis deux semaines. C'est normal, les examens approchent (j'en ai déjà eu un comme j'ai dis, faudra que je bosse plus pour pouvoir rattraper la future mauvaise note que je vais avoir). Donc ****cette**** fic sort d'un tiroir, mais ça sera la seule avant un temps indéterminé. J'avais déjà prévenu que je serai irrégulière surtout pour ma fic «Blitz ****Lost ****Complex****». Jusqu'à y'a deux semaine****s**** j'avais réussi à tenir le rythme mais maintenant je ne peux plus me le permettre.**** Je suis désolée pour ceux qui suivent avec enthousiasme, mais je l'annonce officiellement, la suite tardera. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'arrivera pas. Patience ****:p**

* * *

**Cash**

-Je t'aime.

-

Une pièce calme. Silencieuse jusqu'alors.

Deux hommes dans un salon qui lisent depuis deux bonnes heures. L'un le journal, l'autre un livre policier.

Parole venant d'être prononcée de façon désinvolte. Tout à fait inattendue. De la part de celui qui lit le journal et qui n'a même pas levé les yeux de la page qu'il lisait -et qu'il continue de lire comme si de rien n'était-. Parole venue naturellement, de nulle part. Sans gêne. Sans rien en fait.

L'autre qui répond tout aussi naturellement, qui se sent presque pas interpellé, l'air pas du tout surpris ni même un peu étonné.

-Ah ouais?

-

Et des blancs de quelques secondes entre chaque mot échangé.

Lecture qui reste la principale occupation, avant la conversation.

-Ouais.

Regard qui se lève d'un livre pourtant intéressant.

-Et… ça te prend d'un coup…? C'est nouveau, ça vient de sortir?

Mais attention qui ne quitte pas tout à fait l'enquête menée dans l'histoire qu'il lit.

-Non, ça fait depuis longtemps.

-

Pas d'intonation particulière dans la voix. Pas d'enthousiasme.

Conversation presque irréelle. Plate. Presque pas prise au sérieux.

Presque inexistante. Mais pourtant bien là.

Transparente.

-Et tu me sors ça comme ça ? Cash ?

Comme une conversation de tous les jours. Comme une conversation habituelle.

-Bah ouais.

Qui pourtant, est tout sauf habituelle.

-Ok.

-

Deux hommes dans un salon calme, jusqu'alors silencieux, depuis deux bonnes heures. L'un assis bien au fond d'un fauteuil, les jambes écartées pour se mettre à l'aise, position masculine. L'autre allongé sur le canapé, la jambe contre le dossier, repliée. La main sur le genou.

-…

-…

Un appartement de Preventers. Identique à celui du voisin. Et à celui du voisin du voisin. Et ainsi de suite.

Un après-midi où les deux hommes avaient été renvoyés de leur poste -trois jours de congé forcé- et où ils s'emmerdaient, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de pas bosser, attendant que le temps passe pour qu'ils puissent enfin retrouver leur place devant un grand bureau et une tonne de paperasse.

Première journée de congé ennuyante. Mortelle.

-

-…

-Mais… c'est vrai?

Question d'un ton à peine intéressé.

Regard genre « c'est vrai ce mensonge, ou alors c'est où faut rire exactement à ste blague ? »

-Bah ouais.

Yeux qui ne quittent toujours pas le journal.

Vague hochement de tête. Regard qui revient au livre.

-Waoh.

-…

Conversation ressemblant à une répétition de pièce de théâtre, très bien imitée. Le numéro est parfait.

Remarquable imitation d'une scène de la vie courante.

L'un et l'autre s'y emploient assez facilement.

-T'aurais pas pu me le dire autrement ?

-

Comment des gens peuvent t'il aimer ne rien faire ?? Comment peuvent t'il rester chez soit une journée entière en glandant ?

Le week-end était occupé avec les amis, mais pendant la semaine, les amis travaillent, _eux_. Ils n'ont pas eu de jours de congé, _eux_.

Donc forcé de rester chez soit, parce que quitte à s'emmerder quelque part, autant que ça soit pas dehors dans le froid d'hivers où quand tu rentres dans un magasin y'a le chauffage à fond, et quand tu ressors dans le froid glacial tu te les pèles bien.

Et trois magasins après, c'est la crève assurée.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Pour regarder des trucs dont on se dit « ouais… ça c'est bien. _¤regarde le prix¤_ Mais chez moi ça serait vachement moins bien que dans la vitrine. »

Pour finalement rien acheter parce que la paye c'est à la fin du mois, pas au milieu.

Et puis tout est moins cher sur internet maintenant. Il suffit de trouver la bonne combine.

-Bah… je sais pas, dans un autre contexte, d'une autre façon… ?

-Comme ?

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'est emballé par le sujet.

Les deux hommes continuent à lire comme si rien ne se passait.

Dehors, il fait gris. Il fait froid. Si au moins il neigeait, ça mettrait une ambiance à ce temps triste.

-

-Ben je suis pas romantique et les roses ou les poèmes sous le balcon c'est pas mon truc, mais quand même, me dire comme ça « je t'aime » sans entrain, alors qu'on se parlait pas parce qu'on était occupé à lire, bref excuse moi mais j'ai du mal à le prendre au sérieux. Ce me fait rien, quoi.

-Pourtant c'est sérieux.

-Ca n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir alors.

-Si ça me faisait pas plaisir, je t'en aurais pas fais part.

-En tout cas t'as pas l'air emballé du tout.

-Il fallait que je te le dise comment?

Les pages qui continuent à tourner, seuls bruits qui comblent le vide de la pièce mis à part le dialogue des deux hommes pas motivés pour rien faire.

-Chais pas… pendant qu'on a une conversation quelconque, glisser un petit sous-entendu explicite ou implicite que j'aurai pu capter et enchaîner façon flirt dissimulé.

-Ca fait tapette.

-Hm… Peut être le dire d'une autre manière. M'avoir regardé quand tu l'as dis, et en face de moi.

-Je suis assis, tu es allongé. Difficile d'être face à face.

-Avoir fait traîner une rumeur… me mettre la puce à l'oreille, me donner des indices.

-Les rumeurs ça se déforme.

-Ou alors le faire sur un certain temps, me le faire comprendre petit à petit comme ça je peux me poser les vieilles questions naze qui font chier -mais elles font quand même le décor mystique et donc on peut pas les louper sinon c'est pas drôle-, pour éventuellement que je me fasse des films et qu'à la fin je sois super content parce que ce que je pensais c'était vrai si c'est le cas?

-Ca dure sur une trop longue période. C'est pas direct. C'est pas clair.

-

Ou simplement tout bas, à l'oreille.

-

-Ouais mais là… je suis pas préparé. Regarde, de quoi on parle au lieu de parler de « nous ».

-Si tu veux, on peux parler de «nous».

-Si y'a un «nous» d'abord.

-Ok. Alors y'en a un ou pas?

Un soupire. Des yeux au plafond.

-Putain Heero… je déteste tes déclarations.

-T'as le droit.

Cadeau Bonux. A prendre ou à laisser, signé Yui.

-

-C'est pas comme si c'était une annonce d'une mission. C'est pas la même chose. On n'est pas au boulot et de toute façon des missions sur le terrain on n'en fait plus depuis trois ans.

-Je ne l'ai pas dis comme si j'annonçais une mission.

-Tu t'es pas entendu?

-…

Les muscles des deux hommes sont engourdis de ne pas avoir été utilisé de la journée, la seule occupation ayant été de se lever pour aller au petit coin une ou deux fois. Même le repas du midi s'est fait devant la TV. Repas à réchauffer au microonde en 5 minutes.

Muscles aucunement sollicités depuis deux heures actuellement. Corps complètement relâchés et détendu dans leur position.

-M'enfin… c'est pas compliqué d'être moins expéditif surtout sur ce sujet.

-Je vais pas en faire tout un plat alors que ça se résume très bien en deux mots. Trois, si on compte le «t» apostrophe.

-Bah si ça te fait chier d'énoncer les mots, pourquoi tu l'a pas dis en japonais ? Y'a qu'un mot il me semble.

-On peut dire aussi « suki desu ».

-C'est pas « j'aime bien »?

-Aussi. Mais le japonais est une langue où l'on adapte les mots en fonction du contexte.

-Bref, on s'en fout, c'est pas le sujet. A la limite le bavardage c'est vrai que ça soûle des fois, mais d'autres fois c'est bien aussi d'en faire un _minimum_. Juste pour mettre les points sur les i.

-Tu l'as dis.

-Nan, ce que je veux dire c'est que t'es pas obligé de faire un résumé, t'aurais pu un tout petit peu argumenter. Ca t'aurait pas tué, ça t'aurait pas prit trop de temps ni de salive, et ça aurait ajouté un peu de crédibilité.

-Je t'aime. Je suis pas crédible? Ca m'arrive souvent de dire ça aux gens?

Toujours le même ton.

Toujours le même air.

Toujours pas touchant.

-C'est encore pas ce que je veux dire… mais franchement t'aurais pu… bah mettre dans l'ambiance, faire que ce soit moins «envoyé, c'est pesé», être plus dans le truc, quoi.

-Désolé, je ne parle pas pour rien dire, je suis franc et honnête.

Vive la joie de vivre.

-Là, t'as été trop franc. Il y a des limites à tout.

-

Un regard jeté rapidement.

En vérification de la réaction attendue.

Aucune réaction.

-Non ? Expliquer tes raisons du pourquoi du comment, me prouver ce que tu ressens, quoi.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux expliquer une sensation ?

-Je sais mais… essayer… c'est tout le charme.

-Je t'aime. J'ai envie de te faire l'amour tous les jours. J'ai envie de rester avec toi tout le temps. J'ai pas envie que les autres te regardent comme un célibataire à prendre. J'ai pas envie de te laisser partir seul en boîte.

-J'ai l'impression que tu me lis une liste de courses.

Les deux ont oublié qu'ils ignoraient que son collègue aimait les hommes.

Mais là n'est pas la question. Ni le sujet de la conversation.

Conversation qui dure en même temps que la lecture.

-T'es surprenant, là, mais pas dans le bon sens. Je te jure.

-C'est bien.

-Non c'est pas bien.

Qui dure, qui aurait pu les ennuyer comme les tentatives précédentes sur la montée en flèche de leurs actions et leurs bénéfices en bourse, ou sur le mystère d'un personnage du livre qui est tellement tordu qu'on doit se référer à une page précédente pour se remémorer et comprendre l'histoire.

-Et puis je sais pas comment réagir, moi.

-Soit franc.

-Nan, merci. Le dialogue est assez pitoyable comme ça, pour une déclaration comme celle que tu viens de faire. On arrête les frais et les dégâts. La franchise c'est pour les franchiseurs et franchisés. Et là on commercialise rien.

-Bah c'est tout.

-

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semble vouloir arrêter la discussion, qui parait quand même plus originale que d'habitude. Un peu plus piquante. Elle a quelque chose en plus.

Cartes sur table ?

-Tu t'attendais à quoi comme réaction?

Remise en jeu.

-J'en sais rien. J'ai décidé de dire ça à la seconde où je l'ai prononcé.

-Quoi, toi le soldat parfait, tu vas me faire croire que t'as pas de planpour la suite ??

-Non.

-T'as rien anticipé ?

-De toute façon, je ne suis plus soldat depuis six ans, comme tu l'as dis les missions on les a tous les deux arrêté y'a trois ans, et je ne suis pas parfait non plus parce que je me suis fais battre au sudoku par Trowa la semaine dernière.

-¤rien à battre¤ et maintenant réfléchis, comment tu crois que j'allais réagir à ça ?

-_¤réfléchi¤_ …

-…

-J'en sais rien, je suis pas dans ta tête.

Que font les gens en semaine chez eux quand il n'y a rien à faire nulle part ailleurs ? Quand la TV avec les présentateurs à la con d'émissions débile vous soûlent ? Quand les feuilletons de grand-mères ou ceux de vielles filles vous endorment ou vous donnent envie de rire tellement c'est nul ?

-Je vais te dire. On ne peut PAS réagir à « Je t'aime » façon Heero-je-suis-honnête-franc-je-parle-pas-pour-rien-dire-et-mon-concept-de-la-non-anticipation-est-une-stratégie-d'entreprise-des-sentiments-comme-une-autre Yui.

Quand on est coincé chez soit pour trois jours avec son collègue et qu'il ne montre pas de signe particulier d'enjouement ?

-Et maintenant tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je vais continuer à lire ?

En fait ça dépend.

-

-Mauvaise réponse. La encore tu t'enfonces. T'es de moins en moins persuasif. Y'aurait pas un micro caché quelque part? On n'est pas le premier avril pourtant… T'as perdu un pari ou quoi?

-Je ne cherche pas à te persuader, je cherche à te convaincre.

-Ah.

Et minutes après minutes.

-T'es sûr ?

Le temps passe.

-Il est où le micro ?

Le vide qui s'étaient installé pendant deux heures s'est estompé, et a laissé place à une sorte de débat auquel les deux hommes ne manquent pas de participer.

Sur le coup ils n'ont même pas envie que les jours de congé se finissent.

-Y'a pas de micro.

-Nan parce que… je t'assure, je te fais entièrement confiance en temps normal, mais là tu vois, je suis pas du tout convaincu.

-Tu n'es pas convaincu ?

-Bon. Peut être. Enfin si. Mais…

-Tu vois.

-Mais… mais merde ! C'est pas comme ça qu'on dit ces choses !

-Tu n'aimes pas les rentre-dedans lourds, tu le dis quelques fois. Et moi non plus, ça tombait bien.

De toute façon, les rentre-dedans lourds ça aurait pire.

L'américain, lui, essaye de se persuader, de se convaincre que tout ça n'est pas vrai parce que… il ne voulait pas ça.

-Oui mais alors là, c'est vraiment « je te déballe ça tout frais d'un coup de tête, t'en fais ce que t'en veux, c'est plus mon problème ».

-Ben… ouais.

Il ne voulait pas… comme ça.

-

-Sauf que c'est quand même un peu ton problème.

-Il est où le problème ?

-Mais… je viens de te l'expliquer, le problème. Le problème c'est que… c'est pas une déclaration ta déclaration.

Minutes après minutes, le temps passe, l'intérêt de la lecture, elle, non, mais l'intérêt caché porté à la conversation non plus.

-Et ça te fais rien si je te réponds « pas moi » ?

-Si.

-Ah, quand même. Ca te ferrait quoi ?

-Mais tu vas pas répondre ça.

-Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

-J'en sais que qu'on serait pas en train de se raconter ça si tu le pensais. Tu chercherais pas à me faire une leçon de déclaration.

-Déclaration de quoi ?

Froncement de sourcils.

-Pardon ?

-Déclaration de quoi? Je veux juste être sûr que c'est bien ça, je peux me tromper.

-D'amour. Comment peut-on se tromper du sujet quand je te dis que je t'aime.

-Ah… nan c'était juste pour tester, voir si tu connaissais ce mot.

Roulements d'yeux de la part de l'un.

Coude contre un dossier de canapé et main qui quitte le genou et qui viens soutenir une tête.

-T'es vraiment pas délicat. Tu t'es pas posé la question de savoir si ça me ferait plaisir, la façon dont tu me présente ça ?

-…

-C'est bien ce que je me disais.-C'était sur le vif, j'ai pas eu le temps de me poser de questions. Je l'ai dis. C'est tout.

-J'ai remarqué. Parce que pour que Heero Yui ne prévoit pas de plan de secours ni n'organise son truc au départ, c'est que c'est assez soudain et pas sur son emploi du temps.

-

Et ça peut continuer longtemps comme ça.

D'ailleurs, ça a duré encore un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes (nan mais y'a bien que des hommes pour avoir une telle discussion, j'vous jure) se rendent compte que nan mais pourquoi ils se font CHIER comme ça à se prendre la tête pour rien??

Ca s'est fini encore plus cash, quand l'un s'est levé de son canapé et a dit «bon, j'en ai marre» et qu'il s'est dirigé en deux pas sur le fauteuil occupé par l'autre, _sur_ l'autre, et s'est sauvagement emparé de sa nuque et de ses lèvres, sans se contenter de les plaquer simplement contre les siennes. L'autre ne s'est pas fait prié, et s'il a été surpris un demi millième de seconde, il a bien suivit le mouvement et a répondu à l'avance en collant leurs deux bassins d'une façon tout aussi carnassière.

Heero était un homme d'action. Pas un politicien. Pas que ça soit nouveau, mais là c'était prouvé dans un nouveau domaine.

-

Quatre ne sut jamais la façon dont ils s'étaient mis ensemble, non par faute d'insistance, mais plutôt parce que Duo refusa, toute les fois où il se voyait questionné, de raconter.

Quatre, comme tout le monde qui demandait d'ailleurs.

Et pas la peine de demander à Heero, il haussait les épaules.

Alors on en déduisit que c'était trop mignonnement érotique ou intime, bref, trop beau pour être partagé avec les autres. Et on envia Duo. Et Heero eu une réputation à faire pâlir tous les Don Juan de la Terre.

Duo, lui, était quand même vert.

Et quand il apprit plus tard la mise en œuvre de Trowa pour séduire Quatre, et sa déclaration enflammée et passionnée (comme quoi on peut surprendre en bien aussi), il ne lui restait que ses yeux pour pleurer… en secret car il a sa dignité quand même. En face, il répondu au nouveau couple «Trop banal, trop cliché.»

Il se mit en tête de niaiser un peu l'amour que lui portait Heero, trop carré pour lui. Et Heero apprit à utiliser sa langue autrement que dans la bouche et sur le corps de l'américain. Il comprit aussi la signification des petits gestes touchants des amoureux qui valent bien plus que son «je t'aime» cru du début, et pourquoi il fallait les faire (« PARCE QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!! » dixit Duo. Traduction: «c'est ça l'amour, mon chéri»).

Heero est un bon élève, malgré tout. Et il le comblait sur tous les points.

Mais… il y avait encore des progrès à faire.

-

_Un an plus tard jour pour jour. Anniversaire de leur mise en couple._

-Duo ? Pourquoi toutes les lumières sont éteintes et que y'a des bougies sur la table ? Y'a une coupure d'électricité ?

OWARI

**Petite**** fic qui j'espère vous a pluet qui vous fera me pardonner de mon retard (ou au moins partiellement). Bonne semaine à tous !**

* * *


End file.
